Friends Forever
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is about Vegeta and his older sister and the rest of the Z worriors. see how every one reactes when some one of there team dies and it's not Goku. (he's died what 4 time and is still living.) this is during the fight with Buu just before Vegeta blows
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Friends Forever

Prologue

OK! To start off, the very proud and arrogant Prince Vegeta has an older sister and her name is Princess Kisha. When their father was killed by Frieza and the Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, Kisha raised Vegeta and tried to make him as not like Freiza as possible. They were both eventually killed by Frieza on Namek and accidentally brought back to life by the Eternal Dragon on Earth. Now this story begins just before Vegeta blows himself up trying to kill the Fat Majin Buu to protect Trunks, Bulma, Kisha and the whole Earth

Chapter 1

"Trunks you've made me proud my son." Vegeta said as he hugged and looked down at his 8-year-old son who is a Super Saiyan. Trunks looked up at his father in shock and happiness that his father was proud of him. Then Vegeta knocked his young son out then he knocked Goten out as well.

"Take the two boys and get as far away from this place as you can." Vegeta said to Piccolo who then grabbed the children and left.

"Krillin come on hurry you need to get out of here now!" Piccolo said in a panic as he flew past Krillin.

'Oh man I knew he would do something stupid. His power keeps going up and at this rate he'll blow himself up.' Thought Kisha as she rushed to the battlefield. Then she spotted Krillin and Piccolo holding Trunks and Goten.

"What the Hell is going on why aren't you two helping Vegeta!" she said in a very upset tone.

""Where have you been?!" Krillin asked very annoyed with Kisha.

"Looking for the Supreme Kai! Not that it's any of your business. He's still alive some were but I can't get a clear lock on him. Piccolo?!" Kisha said and turned her attention to the Namek.

"I can't let him do this." Piccolo said as he started back to the battlefield.

"No! Vegeta needs this. Let him finish what he started!" Krillin said grabbing Piccolo's cape.

"Vegeta stop it what are you doing your going to kill yourself!!!!" Kisha yelled and started for the battlefield in her Super Saiyan Ascendant (2) form. It was the quickest way to get there. But she was too late and Vegeta blew himself up and Majin Buu into a million pieces. The blast threw Kisha all the way back to where Krillin, Piccolo, and the children were. When the blast subsided Picccolo handed Goten and Trunks to Krillin and told him to take the boys up to Kame's lookout.

"You should go to Kisha." Piccolo said as he looked over at her. She had tears coming from her eyes. 'Not again. Please no Kame say he's still alive. Just so weak we can't sense him. Please Vegeta be OK!' Kisha thought. 

"Come on Kisha we better go." Krillin said as he held the two boys.

"Take Trunks to the lookout stupid. And leave me alone!" Kisha said then headed to the Battlefield.

"Damn she's touchy." Krillin said.

"He was her brother what do you expect." Piccolo asked.

"Common decency." Krillin said flatly.

"Oh yes you showed the perfect example of that just now." Piccolo said and also took off for the battlefield. And Krillin went towards the lookout. When they got to the battlefield Vegeta was gone and Majin Buu was in pieces.

"Vegeta I promise I will not let any thing happen to Trunks or Bulma as long as I live! I swear it." Kisha said to herself. Then Buu started to pull himself back together.

"Bull Shit!!!!" Kisha yelled. 'Oh no Trunks!' she thought as she took off and Piccolo followed her without protest.

When Kisha caught up to Krillin and the children, she grabbed the choler of his shirt to make him stop.

"What did you do that for!?" Krillin yelled at her.

"That's not how you hold a child now give me Trunks!" she demanded.

"NO! Why should I?" Krillin said with hate in his voice.

"Because he's my nephew! And you don't know how to hold a child!" Kisha got right up in Krillins face and yelled. Then she grabbed Trunks. She then sat Trunks on her left arm and put her right hand on his back. Trunks' head was laid on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Buu pulled himself back together and started playing around and then used his powers to heal Babidi.

Kisha spun around in air holding Trunks with a look of terror on her face.

"What's wrong now you lunatic Saiyan!" Krillin said.

"You idiot. Use your senses." Kisha said and started for the lookout. As fast as she could go and Krillin and Piccolo still keep up with her. They arrived several minutes later.

"Oh no are the children hurt?" Dende asked in a worried tone.

"No, Dende. Vegeta just knocked them out. A little too hard if you ask me. Trunks come on Trunks wake up darling." Kisha said trying to wake her little nephew up.

"Mr. Popo please take the children to a room to rest." Dende said.

"Yes sir." Mr. Popo said and walked over to Kisha. She tightened her grip on Trunks and took a step back.

"No, I don't think so. I'll fallow you." Kisha said. "No affiance or anyth…" Kisha said feeling a little bad about the way she had reacted to Mr. Popo.

"No, affiance taken. I understand." Mr. Popo said walking over to Piccolo and took Goten. Kisha and Mr. Popo took the two children to a bedroom and laid them down on a bed.

"You know I didn't mean anythi…" Kisha said but was cut off by a hand in her face.

"Kisha, don't worry about it. It's your nephew. I wouldn't want any one to touch my nephew if I had one. Expecialy after what's happened today." Mr. Popo said walking back outside with Kisha. Piccolo was giving Dende all the details of what had happened.

"Dende is the Supreme Kai alive? Kisha said he is but I can't sense him." Piccolo said noticing that Mr. Popo and Kisha had came back out side.

"Oh the supreme Kai is probably dead. This is Kisha you're talking about here stupid Saiyan. Saiyans and the stupidest creatures in the universe especially Vegeta and Kisha." Krillin said and cracked up laughing. He hadn't noticed that Kisha had came back outside.

"Krillin why are you so mean to Vegeta and Kisha anyway? Are they not your friends!" Dende said in a puzzled tone.

"The only Saiyans that deserve to live are Goku, Trunks, Gohan and Goten. The rest deserve to die." Krillin said in a matter of fact tone.

"But with out Vegeta there would have been no Trunks." Piccolo said his eyes moving from Kisha to Krillin a couple of times.

"So! I was amazed that he didn't leave Bulma when she said she was pregnant. Monkeys are stupid. Monkey see monkey do." Krillin said and started laughing again. Kisha walked over to him and hit him.

"Listen I don't really give a damn if you talk about me but you leave Vetgeta, Bulma, and Trunks out of it you jerk." Kisha yelled with tears in her eyes. "As many times as Vegeta saved you life, which is more times then I can count, you still talk about him like trash." She said in a very angry tone.

"I told you Saiyan's are stupid." Krillin said and laughed a little then realizing that Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo was now behind Kisha and he stopped laughing. Then Goku appeared and Krillin started jumping up and down.

"Kisha what's wrong?" Goku asked looking past Krillin.

"Oh nothing. Just Vegeta and myself aren't welcome on Earth. Did you know that!" Kisha said still angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I love Vegeta. He is the coolest Saiyan besides Trunks. In all of my DBZ fics. There is a character called Kisha who is Vegeta's older sister and raised him when the planet Vegeta was blown up. It's easier to keep up with it if I don't change the characters.

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Friends Forever

Chapter 2

****

"Kisha what's wrong?" Goku asked looking past Krillin.

"Oh nothing. Just Vegeta and myself aren't welcome on Earth. Did you know that?!" Kisha said a little upset.

****

"Kisha who said that?" Goku asked a little perturbed.

"Krillin." Piccolo said flatly nodding over to Krillin along with Dende and Mr. Popo.

"But why Krillin?" Goku asked stunned.

"I didn't say that." Krillin said.

"If Vegeta and Kisha aren't welcome then Gohan, Goten, Trunks and myself are not welcome either." Goku said and Kisha kind of smiled. Goku walked past Krillin over to the others.

"But Goku…" Krillin whined.

"Thanks Kakarot." Kisha said when Goku arrived at her side.

"Kisha I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Krillin asked.

"Why should I? You've put either Vegeta or myself down every single day!" Kisha said.

"I was just joking around." Krillin whined.

"Well 'your Joking' hurts. We may be Saiyans but we still have fillings. And the sad thing is even though you insult us every single day we still count you as a friend. For some odd reason. On the Planet Vegeta you would have been killed. It was our laws!" Kisha said and kind of raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Kisha!" was all Krillin could say.

"We need to come up with a plan to destroy Buu!" Kisha said turning to Goku.

"Where is Vegeta and Gohan any way?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot they're dead. Majin Buu killed them." Kisha said in a very said and low voice.

"WHAT?! What about Trunks and Goten?" Goku said in a very worried tone.

"Trunks and Goten and as far as I know Yamcha, 18, Maron, Bulma and ChiChi are still alive. Now as for the supreme Kai I can sense him but can't really locate him." Kisha said.

"Oh man there is like no one left who can defeat Buu! Only if Vegeta or Gohan were still alive we could have done a fusion. Damn." Goku said in a very upset tone.

"Fusion. Medameri style or Namekian style. Then there is the Kai style." Kisha said.

"How do you know all the styles?" Goku asked.

"Oh come on Kakarot. I'm the Saiyan Princess remember it was my job to know all this stuff. The Medameri style is guy! (The stupid fusion dance.)" Kisha said. 

"The Medameri style is what I learned in other world." Goku said and Kisha ate her foot.

"Did your foot taste good?" Piccolo asked Kisha when he noticed that she was turning red from embarrassment. 

"Oh shut up will ya!" Kisha said I'm going to have to keep my mouth shut. Kisha thought. 

"I'll have to say it is pretty stupid. You have to have two people with the same power level and height. Same gender preferred! Gohan and I would have been perfect together. Vegeta and I could have stood each other for 30 minutes I believe." Goku said and lowered his head.

"Wait what about the children? They are about the same height and power aren't they." Mr. Popo said.

"Hey yeah! They are Kakarot. Can you teach them?" Kisha said with a happy look on her face.

"No there is not enough time for me to teach them. So you'll have to learn it pretty quickly to continue the training." Goku said.

"WHAT?! Please tell me your joking." Kisha said in fear. That dance is so damn gay!!!! Kisha thought as she pictured her self-doing that dance.

"No way teach Piccolo." Kisha pleaded.

"Why me?" Piccolo asked.

"You've done several fusion's before I've never done one." Kisha said looking down at the ground hiding her face.

"I'll teach you both." Goku said.

Damn that didn't work Kisha thought as she just plopped down on the floor. Then the sky got very dark like a black collor.

"Oh no Shenron…Bulma." Goku said and tried to get a lock on her life force. 

"I can't sense her." Goku said in a panic.

"Here Kakarot. Take my hand." Kisha said and Goku took her hand. "Now do you sense her better to get a good lock?" Kisha asked.

"Yes I have it now. Let go unless you want to go with me." Goku said smiling at Kisha.

"No thank you I'm fine up here." Kisha said and released Goku's hand rather quickly. And Goku used instant transmission to get to Bulma.

"Oh man they've all ready made the first wish Dende." Goku whined.

"That's OK! Just tell Shenron that you want to use the second wish later. You can use it in 6 months." Dende said.

"Oh Shenron we want to use the next wish later." Goku said. 

"All right. In 6 months you may collect the dragon balls again." Shenron said. Then the dragon balls spit up and the eternal dragon disapeared. 

"Come on every one lets go to the lookout." Goku said.

"How?!" Videl asked.

"Just hold on to the person in front of you and I'll do the rest." Goku said and every one grabbed the hand of the person in front of them and Chi-Chi had a ferm grip on Goku. Then when every one was ready Goku used Instant Trancmission again to get back to the Lookout.

****

Several minutes later on the lookout.

"Goku where are my sons Gohan and Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah where is Gohan?" Videl asked.

"And where is Trunks and Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Goku and the rest of the fighters just stood there.

"GOKU!!! WHERE ARE MY SONS?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"This isn't easy. Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu killed them both." Goku said and looked at the floor.

"But Trunks and Goten are safe they're here asleep." Kisha chimed in.

"NO!!! VEGETA!!!!" Bulma yelled and started to cry very hard. And Chi-Chi fainted.

"No I refuse to believe that Gohan is gone. I can't and won't believe it!" Videl yelled and started to cry as well. 

"Bulma…" Kisha said in a worried tone as she ran over to her side and hugged her. 

"We can bring them back in 6 months." Kisha said trying to comfort Bulma but it wasn't working it made her cry worse. And it was making her fill worse. "Let's go check on Trunks, Bulma." Kisha said and they walked in side to look in on Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Friends Forever

Chapter 3

Trunks and Goten has woke up and are looking for food. As usual. 

"Kisha how are the children?" Goku asked.

"They're fine. They're still sleeping." Kisha said.

"Mr. Popo could you go wake them up?" Goku asked."

"Why of course Goku." Mr. Popo said then walked into the building to wake the children up.

"Trunks this really tastes good. I'm glad we found the Kitchen." Goten said with is mouth full spitting pieces of rice across the table.

"Goten do you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full…Ahhh…Let go!" Trunks yelled Mr Popo had grabbed Trunks' collar.

"Oh now what have those two got into now?" Kisha asked and walked towards the building that Mr. Popo, Trunks, and Goten are in.

"Come on Kisha they can't be that bad." Goku said following her.

"Oh come of Kakarot this is Trunks and Goten we're talking about here. They always get into trouble. But you don't know that do you?" Kisha said and walked into the building with Goku right behind her. They walked down a hallway that led to the kitchen and came up on a super Saiyan Trunks and Goten gang up on Mr. Popo.

"Trunks! Goten! Stop it now! He's a friend!" Kisha yelled at the two boy's to get their attention.

"Uh-oh…" Trunks said and went back to his natural form and Goten did the same.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Popo for my nephew's behavior towards you." Kisha apologized and bowed.

"I'm sorry aunt Kisha!" Trunks whined. He didn't want her mad at him she was always there to back him up or get him out of trouble with his mother and always there to bail him out when Chi-Chi caught him doing some thing.

"Don't apologize to me Trunks. Apologize to Mr Popo. He's the one you attacked in your Super Saiyan form none-the-less" Kisha sculled Trunks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Popo!" Trunks said and bowed.

:::Aunt Kisha why doesn't Goten have to apologize?::: Trunks asked Kisha in his thoughts.

:::I'm not his aunt or guardian! If I was he would be apologizing right beside you. Kakarot is his father and you can see how he is.::: Kisha answered.

:::But Aunt Kisha it's not fair.::: Trunks whined.

:::Life is not fair Trunks. Especially for Saiyans.::: Kisha told Trunks in her thoughts.

"Would you two stop that!" Goku complained.

"Stop what?" Kisha asked.

"Talking to each other like that." Goku said.

"Like what?" Kisha asked trying to annoy Goku, which it was working.

"Never mind!" Goku said very annoyed.

:::See don't get in an argument with me. I can get very annoying!::: Kisha said in her thoughts to Trunks. And Trunks started to laugh along with Kisha.

"See would you stop it! What are you saying about me anyway?" Goku asked very curiously.

"Oh nothing. Aren't we supposed to be training the children?" Kisha asked turning Goku's attention away from her and Trunks.

"Oh yeah! Lets go you two follow me!" Goku said and walked back down the hall.

When they got to a training room Goku told Goten and Trunks to wait for him with Kisha while he went to get the others. Then several minutes later Goku, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Bulma Piccolo, Dende, Mr Popo, and the Ox King all walked into the room.

"Mom where's dad?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah and where's Gohan?" Goten chimed in.

"Goten, Trunks I'm sorry but they're dead!" Goku said.

"Kakarot…" Kisha yelled in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Trunks and Goten yelled in disbelief. Then started crying.

"Trunks…" Kisha said as she ran over to the two boys'. "Kakarot you Baka you don't say something like that to children." Kisha yelled at Goku as she hugged the children.

"They are Saiyans." Goku said.

"That doesn't mean squat now. Their children damn it. You don't have since Kami gave to a damn goose!" Kisha yelled then turned to the boy's.

"Trunks would Vegeta like you crying over him?" Kisha asked in a sweet tone.

"N-no!" Trunks sniffled.

"Goten would Gohan like you crying over him?" Kisha asked still in a sweet tone.

"N-n-no!" Goten sniffled.

"OK! Then why are we crying? Come if you do as Kakarot say's and you'll get to destroy Buu. But only if you do as he says." Kisha said and the two boys stopped crying and got very serious. Kisha stood up and turned around and looked at Kakarot.

"Now do you think you can do the rest with out upsetting them more." Kisha said in a kind of angry tone.

"Yes I can do that." Goku said.

"Good then." Kisha said and walked over behind Goku. And Goku started to train the children.

Oh Kami it's gayer then I remember. Damn dance. Kisha thought while raising an eyebrow. 

:::What's wrong aunt Kisha?!::: Trunks asked Kisha in his thoughts.

:::Nothing Trunks just pay attention to Kakarot.::: Kisha said in her thoughts back to him.

:::Do I have to? This is gay!::: Trunks said and Kisha had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

:::I know Trunks but it's the only way we have of defeating Majin Buu now.::: Kisha said to Trunks in a very stern tone trying to keep form laughing.

:::All right I'll pay attention to him.::: Trunks said in a very disappointed tone.

:::I know it's stupid Trunks but look who your learning from.::: Kisha said and knotted over to Goku.

:::Yeah I guess your right.::: Trunks said.

:::All right enough talk pay attention to Kakarot.::: Kisha said and Trunks turned his full attention to Goku. 

***

**__**

Authors Note: Hey please review I need to know what you think. PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
